


That's Not Maths

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Late night writing ftw, M/M, So much fluff candyfloss would be jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima doesn't really know why he decides to help Hinata study. Not yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Maths

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finished another one that has been sat in my phone for like a month!! \\(^_^)/
> 
> It's late night fluff and may be a bit ooc so, sorry for that.

Shoyo really hated himself right now. He had _thought_ this was a good idea. _Thought_ that he wouldn't mind this situation and would be able to at least _speak_ at some point. But, no. He couldn't get a word out. Instead, as he struggled with his maths questions, he sat in silence. He simply gestured to the question when he was stuck.

Not that he was paying too much attention to the questions now. It had already been ten _long_ minutes since they started. Ten long minutes of agony that he couldn't say a word past the unbearable lump in his throat.

Why did he have to be like this around him? Why couldn't Shoyo just be his normal self around the tall teen beside him? He couldn't understand it! But, what he could understand, was the ache in his chest. And the fact that he couldn't concentrate on _anything_ around the other. He was even beginning to suck at volleyball! Well, suck _more_ at volleyball.

He hadn't even realised his hand was still moving across the page. Though, it definitely wasn't maths equations. Judging by what the other said anyway.

"Hey idiot, that doesn't even look like maths."

The monotone boy stated. Shoyo jumped a little before gazing at his book, eyes coming back into focus. Then, his face burned red. No way could he let the other see this! He would die! Both from embarrassment and the others hands wrapping around his neck.

"What is that anyway? You're plans to get a girl to date a shrimp like you?"

The other snickered. He felt his heart race as the other leaned over to read what was written. He wouldn't get the chance! Before he could make out a single word, Shoyo swiped the book so it fell from the desk. Then, he swiftly threw his hands down and covered the pages.

The other raised a brow, clearly amused. What had Shoyo gotten himself into? He couldn't be in a worse situation! Why did his brain have to supply his hand with teenage girl motions without asking him first?! This was bad! He must hide this! At all costs!

"I-It was nothing! Ahaha! I should go now, okbyeTsukishimaseeyouMonday!"

He shot to his feet, hand grabbing his book harshly. He had to retreat! Make a tactical flee over the mountain and to his room! At least that way, he can rub out what he did. Erase the evidence.

However, his damn powerful legs betrayed him, and he kicked himself. With a loud squeak, he tripped. Falling forward onto the blonde. Honey brown eyes widened as Shoyo came crashing down onto him. His book flying from his hand and next to where Tsukishima rested his.

Shoyo groaned, eyes shut as pain shot through his ankle. He would have dwelled on it longer, if it weren't for the position he was in. Sat with his legs on either side of Tsukishima's waist, and his head on a well toned chest. If he had to guess, his face has never been redder and he has never stood up so fast before. Though, the pain forced him back onto his butt. This day was just _great_ , really.

Tsukishima groaned a little from the oxygen being forced out of him in a startled rush. He opened his eyes as Shoyo did and watched in amusement as the ginger turned into a tomato and jumped away.

He huffed to hide the snicker trying to escape him, and moved his hand to rub his slightly sore chest. His fingers brushed something, so he turned to look. He noticed Shoyo's book and smirked. Now he could check what this whole fuss was about.

Shoyo sighed at himself, for really being the biggest idiot he knows, even after considering Kageyama for the position. He raised his gaze to the blonde, expecting a verbal lashing. What he didn't expect, our want, was for Tsukishima to be picking up his book.

"A-Ah, no!"

Tsukishima of course ignored him and flipped to todays page. Instead of fighting him, because lets be honest, Tsukishima would win. Shoyo crawled over to the corner of the blondes room and covered his face with his hands. Legs bent so he can hide his face further by leaning on them.

Tsukishima hadn't been expecting what he saw. After all, who _would_ expect to see one of their male teammates to write such a thing in their book. Part of him wanted to snort. To laugh at the other for his _girliness._ But, based on how the other was reacting, he decided that _now was not the time to be a dick._

He sat and thought about it. Truly thought about what this meant. What would happen. He knew the other had been acting odd. Not like himself at all. But, he never thought it would be because of _this_. Because of _him._

Shoyo sat still, eyes beginning to sting as he considered the blonde's reaction. Would he be mad? Disgusted? Would he bully him? Make fun of him? Maybe beat him up? It was wrong after all. Frowned upon by society. Now way he would  accept it. At best, he would laugh a little and kick him out. Then he would ignore him for the rest of time. But, he could handle that. He thinks.

He looked at the ginger in the corner and frowned. No doubt he was jumping to conclusions. Thinking the absolute worst was coming. But, is that what _would_ happen? Would Tsukishima hurt him? Belittle him? _Could_ he? He has to admit, he has been looking at the short middle blocker a lot more. He's always felt eyes on him too. He supposed that makes sense now. He was also quick to accept helping him with work, which he _detested_ the idea of before. And, what Yamaguchi said. That he was _staring_ at the other. Being _creepy_ and _love drunk_. Of course he played it off. Used an excuse that anyone would believe. Maybe even himself. After all, when he puts thought into it, it all seems so _obvious_.

He sighs to himself, realising what he's going to do will have consequences. Will give Shoyo hope. He can't think of any other way though. Even his vast intellect can't supply him with any better option. This _has_ to happen, or he will forever wonder.

Shoyo can feel it. His hands are wet now as he silently sobs to himself. Oddly ironic when he thinks about it. His entire _being_ is loud. His voice, his actions. Even his hair colour and large eyes. Him being quiet is so _alien._ So, _strange_. He did need to be quiet for something, he supposed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and reluctantly pulled his hands away. When his reddened eyes opened, he tilted his head to look up to the figure beside him. He wants to apologise. To beg for Tsukishima to let this go. But, the look in the others eyes kills his brain waves and shuts down all function.

Then, the crouching teen leans in. His soft lips pressing against slightly salty ones as he kisses Shoyo. It was tender, warm, and inquisitive. Like he was asking for a sign. Asking if this was what he wanted. He needed to know, and this kiss would be his answer.

Shoyo barely managed to comprehend what was going on. He could have sworn he was about to be ripped apart by his fellow crow. He was lucky his instincts took over as his brain began to question the universe. Was this a trick? Or perhaps a test. Maybe, it was meant to be, him reciprocating the kiss Tsukishima initiated. But that seemed cliché and corny, so he went back to thinking it was a trick.

After just a moment, Tsukishima pulled back. He really wanted those answers now. The kiss itself had been nice, though he hated to admit it. But, when he opened his eyes, and gazed at the gingers face, he knew. His answer came in the form of a blushing Shoyo with his eyes closed and mouth parted in mild shock and breathlessness. He just couldn't help it. The face was so adorable, he needed to be closer to it. So close in fact, that he ended up kissing him again.

Now Shoyo was sure his mind stopped. Not only had Tsukishima kissed him, but, now he had done it _twice_. He had connected them again. They were once again wrapped in warmth, but this time, they both relished in it. They both managed to find their metaphorical ground and stay rooted.

Again, Tsukishima pulled away, this time with a smirk in place. Shoyo panted a little from lack of breath, both kisses taking him by surprise.

"I can't believe this. The shrimp? Of all the people to fall for, it _had_ to be him?"

Shoyo began to come back to reality. The questions of Tsukishima dragging him back quicker.

"Eh?! What do you mean ' _of all people_ '?! And don't call me a shrimp!"

His face was red from embarrassment and anger. The sarcastic ass just _had_ to ruin the moment. Couldn't let them savour it a little longer?

"Could be worse I suppose. At least it wasn't his highness. I would have killed myself."

Shoyo pouted again. It hadn't slipped his notice that Tsukishima had ignored his question. Nor did he appreciate it. Or how he did it.

"That was harsh!"

Tsukishima raised a brow. Surely the other had heard what he said. He _had_ heard him, right? Maybe he was just too dense to understand... Who's he kidding? Of course that's it.

He tried to force down a sigh, with no luck.

"Shoyo Tsukishima doesn't sound half bad though. A bit of a girly thing to do though, isn't it?"

He raised his brow mockingly. Shoyo noticed it too. And, after letting the words process, his face exploded again. He was so much fun to tease.

"I-It's not like I w-wanted to! Stingyshima! My hand k-kinda... M-Moved on it's own..."

He stuttered out as his face showed Tsukishima a shade of red he never knew existed. Shoyo groaned before burying his face again. It was just too embarrassing. Can he live in a faraway hole now? Surely it would be better than this.

Tsukishima frowned. He really didn't like the fact the other was so utterly adorable. What was worse was that he even _thought_ it now. It's not just a tiny, unnoticeable post it note in the deep recesses of his mind any more. It's a God damn billboard right in his face. Big to the point that his vision is obscured to everything that isn't a ginger high schooler in an ink black sports jacket.

They both sat in silence a while, letting their minds settle. Waiting for their brains to say, 'ok, good to go~'. And, when the time came, Tsukishima sighed.

"So shr... Hinata, what now?"

Shoyo looked at him finally with a questioning gaze. He was lost again.

"What do you mean?"

He knew he should have elaborated. But, his chest felt like it would have imploded. And, he's pretty sure his mum wouldn't like to come upstairs to find his room covered in his blood and a short ginger no doubt squawking in horror.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back. When he did, he turned his head to look at Shoyo. Who's cheeks were still dusted a light pink. Had he understood and just wanted to be sure? Interesting.

"Well, do we date, freak out or have sex right now?"

"S-S-SEX?!"

"Oi! Be quiet!"

Shoyo went to protest but seemed to think otherwise as he snapped his mouth shut. His face was, yet again, bright pink. Tsukishima partially wanted to take note of every colour the short boy could make his face transform to. He's sure it would be a long, amazing list. Good God he sounded stupid right now.

"I-I likethefirstoption."

He heard him. They both knew it. So when Tsukishima asked him to repeat himself, he was rewarded with a glare. Not Shoyo's scary predator eyes though. So, he wasn't all that scared. Plus, the pink cheeks and pout made him look like a child.

"Well, I'm going to have to kill the King."

His tone was light with humour... Which Shoyo apparently didn't understand. Either that or, his circuitry is fried. He'd like to bet it's the latter. But, as Shoyo jumped him to lightly pound on his chest in defence of the raven, which he did _not_ approve of, he couldn't help but smile. He was turning into a hopeless romantic, and he hated it. Like he hates marmite... Which is a lie, because he loves it.

He means it though. If Kageyama freaks out when they tell everyone, Tsukishima will not be happy. There is also the fact that, if he does too much head damage to his now boyfriend, he will end him. But, Shoyo doesn't need to know that part. Instead, he gets a kiss for his adorable troubles.


End file.
